Congratulation You Suck Image
Congratulation You Suck Image (CYS Image for short) is a male contestant currently competing in Survivor: Yoyleland. He is played by EvanBoriciGaming. Coverage In Episode 1, Congratulation You Suck Image was accepted into the square team. In Episode 2, the square team chose the name Kupita. They placed first for the team name, and first for the shelter. They placed first overall. In Episode 4, Kupita got first place due to their shelter being the most stable and taking no damage. In Episode 6, CYS got 7.5 points with a cursed Pencil, bringing Kupita’s average to 6.25. Kupita lost the challenge with an average of 6.35. In Episode 7, CYS’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 8, Kupita got third place again with The Religion of BFDI World. In Episode 9, CYS’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 10, Congratulation You Suck Image got 25th place and spotted 5 differences with a time of 5:45. Kupita got second place with an average placement of 15.75. In Episode 12, Congratulation You Suck Image got 8th place, he died because of answering incorrectly, Discord Status Symbol killed him, and he killed Chord. He also got the potato 7 times. Kupita got first place. In Episode 14, Congratulation You Suck Image gets -29 points. Kupita gets first place with 35.13 average points. In Episode 16, Kupita got a score of 9/10 with the egg gathering, a score of 8/10 for the milk, and a score of 7/10 for the butter. Kupita won with an average of 8/10. In Episode 18, Kupita wins with their play and gains Bandito Coin as a player. In Episode 20, Congratulation You Suck Image lost the roast battle against Quartz. Kupita lost with a total win count of 5. In Episode 21, Congratulation You Suck Image’s vote is unknown, and he received 0 votes. In Episode 22, Congratulation You Suck Image chose Umbrella from CTW and got a score of 5. Kupita won with an average of 7.8. In Episode 24, Bandito Coin and Congratulation You Suck Image teamed up and won against Discord Status Symbol and Zombie Arrow. Kupita won with a score of 4. In Episode 26, Congratulations You Suck Image got a score of 6 redrawing Shark Tank as a triangle. Kupita lost by a landslide with an average of 7.17 compared to Devarka’s score of 8.22. In Episode 27, Congratulations You Suck Image’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 28, Kupita won the Evil Leafy maze by a landslide with Dice’s score of 61:32. In Episode 30, Congratulation You Suck Image got 14th place, keeping him safe. Kupita lost with an average of 8.87. In Episode 31, Congratulation You Suck Image’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. He also used 2 vote passes on himself, he actually only got 1 vote but that vote was negated. The other VP was wasted. In Episode 32, Kupita’s zombie survival team lost to Devarka’s survival team. In Episode 33, Congratulation You Suck Image’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. He wasted his immunity pass on himself, as he would have gotten 0 votes anyways. Trivia CYS Image was the 6th contestant revealed for Season 2. Category:Season 2 Contestant Category:Characters